The present invention relates to a mechanical and electrical power connection device and system for connecting a car-mounted apparatus, such as an electric pot, to a car, more particularly, to the inside of the car.
Conventionally, any apparatus to be mounted inside a car, for example an electric pot, is either secured to part of the car compartment with a screw, placed on a seat or hung on a window frame. However, to replace such an apparatus secured to part of a car compartment, or to change its position or direction, the screw must be removed each time, thus being inconvenient. If such an apparatus were merely placed on a seat, it might not be safe and the apparatus may get lost. If the apparatus is hung on a window frame, shock or vibration generated during driving may disengage it. In addition, contacting parts between the apparatus and the fixing device wear out due to continuous jolting of the car, shortening the service life of the car-mounted apparatus.
Conventionally, any apparatus such as an electric pot is attached to a convenient part of a car compartment so that it can easily be mounted and removed. Thus, while the car is running, different vibration conditions are present between the car body and the installed apparatus. Therefore, when connecting parts are firmly fixed to the apparatus and car body, they are subjected to different vibration conditions, causing them to be damaged easily. To prevent this, there is a growing demand for a reliable power-connector device resistant to vibration and capable of maintaining a satisfactory connection over a long period of time.